Quelques mots en trop
by Rodeuse
Summary: Fic RDJude. Le deuxième Sherlock Holmes est dans les salles et suite à une affligeante interview, Robert dit les mots qu'il ne faut pas...


Ce qui m'a inspiré cet fic est une interview dans laquelle une journaliste questionnait Robert sur la naissance de son fils et Jude avait dit " tu ne me l'avais pas dit " et après ... après, voilà, j'ai continué. Evidemment, je ne prétends pas connaitre leur vie ni la raconter. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris c'est une fic RPS sur RDJude voilà :) merci d'être passé, n'oubliez pas de donnez votre avis et bonne lecture !

Jude s'était levé peut-être un peu trop vite à la fin de l'interview. Il essaya sans succès d'afficher devant les caméras un sourire de façade qui ne duperait personne et alla se réfugier dans les loges en leur fermant la porte au nez, se moquant bien de savoir si Robert l'avait suivi ou non. Entre la solitude de ces quatre murs où aucun paparazzi ne pouvait guetter la moindre de ses réactions, il se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Le fait d'avoir tenu jusqu'à la fin sans exploser constituait déjà un exploit en soi.

Derrière la porte, il entendit Robert rire et faire son spitch habituel devant les caméras. La rancœur qu'il éprouvait en cet instant lui faisait voir les choses sous un tout autre angle, déformant ce qui l'aurait amusé en d'autres circonstances. Seulement voilà, ici et maintenant, ça ne faisait que le rendre plus furieux encore. Même de l'autre côté de la cloison, il savait exactement quelle mimique avait Robert en cet instant, et à chaque mot qu'il entendait de lui, quel geste l'accompagnait, dans quelle position il se tenait.

Et chaque détail l'emplissait de dégoût à la limite du supportable.

Lorsque le silence revint enfin et que Rob rentra dans la loge en refermant discrètement la porte derrière lui, Jude allait et venait en coup de vent dans la pièce en rassemblant ses affaires, l'ignorant royalement.

Immobile sur le pas de la porte, Robert le regardait faire, démuni comme un gosse qui croise le regard de ses parents lorsqu'il est en train de faire une bêtise devant tout le monde et réalise avec effroi qu'il les a déçu.

Décevoir quelqu'un qu'on aime, et le lire dans ses yeux, c'est bien pire que de recevoir une gifle.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Tu veux pas qu'on aille boire un verre ? Proposa Robert fort maladroitement après s'être éclairci la gorge.

Jude enfila sa veste et le fusilla du regard. Robert déglutit.

- Tu viens de m'humilier devant tout le monde, Robert.

Sa voix était acide, tranchante. Même le « Robert », privé de l'affectueux diminutif par lequel il l'appelait d'habitude, avait une note d'amertume.

- Mais enfin, se justifia l'intéressé en avançant vers lui, je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai pu te...

- Comment ça, « Tu ne vois pas en quoi » ?! le coupa Jude tandis que ses yeux devenaient dangereusement aussi noir qu'un ciel d'orage et que sa voix montait de façon significative, ton fils est né depuis plus d'une semaine, c'est un des événements les plus important de ta vie, et je l'apprends à une interview ! J'apprends que ton fils est né à une putain d'interview de la bouche d'une journaliste !

Les lèvres serrées, le visage insondable Robert le fixait. Jude tremblait de colère, ne parvenant à se contenir. Il se détourna de lui et s'appuya contre la tablette. Tête renversée entre ses bras tendus, il poussa une série de soupirs nerveux.

Robert se rapprocha et estimant que ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux règles de bienséance, laissa son front reposer contre la nuque de son cadet, son souffle soulevant légèrement le col de son tee shirt et chatouillant sa peau nue. Il laissa ses mains monter tout en l'effleurant volontairement et massa délicatement ses épaules. Jude ferma les yeux et le léger râle de gorge qu'il émit, entre le plaisir et l'agacement, indiqua à Robert que c'était presque gagné alors qu'il le sentait se détendre son ses doigts experts. Seulement parfois, on ne devrait jamais oublier que le silence est d'or.

- Calme-toi, Jude.

Il regretta instantanément d'avoir dit ça, mais il était trop tard. Jude tressaillit et se dégagea immédiatement. Il lui fit face de nouveau.

- Me calmer, non mais tu te fiches de moi ?! Sais-tu seulement ce que j'ai pu ressentir, à cet instant, quand je t'ai entendu parler en riant de ton fils nouveau né avec cette journaliste que tu ne connais même pas, alors que moi…

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Étrangement, sa voix était calme et basse, presque soufflée.

- Que ressentirais-tu, toi, si tu apprenais à une interview que ton meilleur ami a eu un enfant et qu'il n'avait même pas eu la politesse élémentaire – le respect, je ne sais pas – de te l'annoncer ?

Remonté comme une pendule, il se remit à arpenter la loge.

- Ah, c'est sur, ils doivent être bien contents, là bas, de détenir ce nouveau scoop ! Je vois déjà la presse et leurs gros titres !

Il émit un rire sans joie qui le surprit lui-même.

- « Le fidèle compagnon du talentueux Robert Downey Jr tourné en ridicule lors d'une interview car il ignorait la nouvelle paternité de son partenaire de jeu... et plus si affinités, pour les deux meilleurs amis qui plus d'une fois se sont montré très ambigus sur leur relation. » Parodia Jude, effroyablement sarcastique.

- A leurs yeux... Mais tu sais bien comme ils exagèrent, Jude, exposa Robert d'une voix très détachée. Ils passent leur temps à déformer les choses. Ne t'en fait pas, dans quelques jours ton beau sourire aura fait oublier à tout le monde que...

C'est en croisant le regard horrifié de Jude qui s'était soudainement arrêté et le fixait, comme frappé par la foudre, qu'il comprit son erreur. Il jura en lui-même tandis que Jude, livide, demandait dans un filet de voix :

- Tu veux bien répéter ça ?

Ce dernier bafouilla, préféra se taire. Alors Jude, en secouant la tête, alla chercher son sac qui traînait par terre, en profita pour faire face à son acolyte une dernière fois.

- Mais que suis je à _tes_ yeux, Robert ? Un faire valoir ? Tout cela n'est-il que... du marketing ?Un jeu de plus, une manipulation extrêmement bien menée destinée à faire de la pub ? Depuis le début... ne suis-je qu'un outil, pour toi ?

Lui ne jouait plus. Il n'y avait plus de colère, seulement de la tristesse. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Robert comprit alors qu'il l'avait trahi. Dans un soupir dégoûté, Jude essaya de le contourner pour partir.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. On se revoit pour le tournage du troisième Sherlock Holmes, si je ne retire pas ma signature d'ici là.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, Robert s'élança en avant et le saisit au poignet.

- Jude, attend !

Mais celui-ci se dégagea, résolument décidé à ne plus croiser le regard de l'homme qui venait de le blesser comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Robert le rattrapa pourtant une énième fois et le plaqua sans ménagement contre la porte qui se referma d'un seul coup. Dans leur soudaine proximité, ils ne purent que se dévisager. L'espace de quelques secondes, Robert laissa son regard descendre vers les lèvres entrouvertes de Jude. Soudain légèrement essoufflé, il sentit l'attraction qui les poussait irrépressiblement l'un vers l'autre, la tension de leurs corps trop proches. Le crâne de Jude heurta la porte, il poussa un petit gémissement puis tout se brisa lorsque la colère reprit le dessus.

- Ecoute-moi ! S'écria aussitôt Robert, et son regard d'enfant vulnérable sembla transpercer Jude désespérément. Tu sais bien ce que je voulais dire, Judsie, je ne parlais pas de moi ni de mes sentiments, seulement de leur point de vue. Tu sais bien que rien de tout ça n'a a voir avec ce que je ressens, ça n'avait pas d'importance, pour moi, de t'annoncer ma paternité, les événements me dépassent parfois et...

Il s'embrouillait dans ses explications, sachant pertinemment, au fond de lui, que la situation ne serait pas facile à rétablir.

- Il faut que tu me crois, Judsie, implora-t-il en haussant les sourcils dans une expression d'innocence absolue, je sais que j'ai mes défauts je passe mon temps à manipuler et à mentir mais... ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Il le dévisageait intensément, mais Jude ne voulait plus se laisser avoir. Déjà loin et inaccessible, il demeura aussi insensible qu'un bloc de granit.

- Au contraire, trancha-t-il, impitoyable, tu as magnifiquement exprimé ta pensée.

Et il le repoussa violemment avant de prendre la fuite.

Un instant Robert resta planté là, une main sur le front, les yeux exorbités, à essayer de ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique et trouver une solution miracle. Il avait fait bien des erreurs dans sa vie et blessé pas mal de monde, mais jamais encore il n'avait été confronté à pareille situation. Généralement, il réglait ce genre de problème avec un jolie bouquet de fleur et un petit déjeuné romantique après une démonstration torride de ses nombreux talents cachés et tout cela accompagné des plus beaux sourires charmeur de son répertoire, mais... sauf que voilà. Jude... Voilà, quoi. C'était Jude. Et Jude Law, par dessus le marché.

Tout comme Susan, il ne se laisserait pas berner par un tour aussi prévisible. De toute façon, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait... faire les choses correctement, et avec la plus grande sincérité possible. Comme il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix, il le poursuivit.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva au parking la voiture de Jude démarrait au même instant, et il ne put que courir vainement après le véhicule en criant le nom de son coéquipier, tandis que les pneus crissant nerveusement lui renvoyaient toute la poussière à la figure.

Pris d'une violente quinte de toux, il s'arrêta, courbé en deux. Finalement, il jura de toutes les façons possibles en donnant des coups de pieds furieux dans tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Jude arrêta sa voiture dans un dérapage incontrôlé, au milieu de nulle part. Il n'avait pas la force de retourner à son hôtel, et hélas sa confortable maison anglaise se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'océan atlantique. Envahit d'un effroyable sentiment de solitude, il se mit à sangloter contre le volant.

Depuis toujours, il donnait son cœur en toute chose, à des personnes qui ne voyaient en lui que l'apparence et le profit. Et quand il se rendait compte des intentions réelles de celles-ci, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Peu de gens le connaissaient vraiment, pour son âme et pas pour sa jolie gueule.

Mais au fil du temps, il avait réussi à s'adapter à cet état de fait, tant bien que mal, jusqu'à bâillonner sa sensibilité et devenir aussi frivole que le laissait penser son image, multipliant les relations et satisfaisant les désirs féminins les plus inavouables avant de disparaître, les faisant souffrir comme on l'avait fait souffrir, en lui attribuant d'emblée cette personnalité séductrice et sans scrupules digne de Bel-ami.

Et il avait eu la faiblesse de croire qu'avec Robert, ça aurait été différent. Que non seulement il comprenait ses blessures mais que peut-être il aurait eu pour souci de les soulager un peu. Et apparemment, il s'était fait avoir une fois de plus.

Tout cela n'avait été pour Robert qu'un jeu, pas bien différent de celui qu'il exerçait sur le tournage, destiné à construire son propre personnage. Il s'en était pourtant pas caché, comme s'il était évident que leur affection réciproque n'était que feinte et faisait même parti du contrat pour lequel ils avaient signés.

Mais le regard de cet homme, ses compliments, ses attentions, son humour, sa sensibilité, ses faiblesses, ses démons, avaient su malgré lui fêler le mur élevé autour de lui et atteindre son être profond, dévoilant avec une facilité déconcertante sa véritable nature.

C'est à dire sensible, affectueux, légèrement dépendant et donc extrêmement manipulable.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner de la sorte ? Lui, le sex symbole inaccessible, s'était retrouvé hypnotisé par cet homme et ses mystères, luisant dans l'ombre de son regard au delà de celui d'Holmes.

Il fallait avouer que Robert était quelqu'un d'intuitif, doté d'une incroyable faculté à toucher les zones les plus sensibles de l'être humain, quelqu'un qui d'un regard vous fait comprendre qu'il sait lire au fond de vous et rentre dans votre vie sans que jamais vous ne puissiez ne serai-ce que songer à l'en faire sortir. Quelqu'un d'assez fascinant pour vous faire voyager là où vous ne pensiez jamais mettre les pieds.

Jude s'extirpa de la voiture, laissant la portière ouverte. Il tanguait légèrement sur ses jambes, trébucha, et finit par tomber à genoux. Il avait roulé plus qu'il ne le croyait : la nuit commençait à tomber et la campagne l'entourait. Pour la énième fois son portable vibra et pour la énième fois, il l'ignora. Assis par terre contre sa voiture, il se ramassa sur lui-même comme un petit garçon et se laissa aller à sa détresse.

Robert soupira et reposa son téléphone portable. Inutile d'insister, Jude ne répondrait pas. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains et y noyant un long grognement. Susan passa derrière lui et fit glisser ses bras autour de son cou, posa le menton sur le haut de son crâne.

- Susie...

Il ferma les yeux pour profiter du contact, se saisi des bras de sa femme et la fit basculer par dessus le dossier du canapé. Elle éclata d'un rire stupéfait et ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, lui au dessous d'elle. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se laissèrent aller. Il lui caressait le dos, elle jouait doucement avec ses mèches de cheveux.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rob' ? Demanda-t-elle enfin sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle le connaissait si bien...

- Rien d'important, mon amour, murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Si ça te tracasses à ce point, répondit-elle, perspicace, après un silence, c'est que c'est important. Et je sais que ça te tracasses, n'essaye même pas de faire semblant avec moi, Rob, tu sais parfaitement que ça ne marchera pas.

Il se dégagea de leur étreinte et se redressa. Elle se pelotonna contre son dos, les mains sur ses épaules. Elle l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises entre les omoplates. Mais Robert était loin, elle le sentait. Le regard dans le vague, il attrapa le verre de whisky sur la table basse et se mit à jouer avec, distraitement, sans boire.

- J'ai blessé quelqu'un aujourd'hui, avoua-t-il enfin d'une voix grave et basse, et j'ignore si c'est réparable.

Elle comprit immédiatement, se détacha de Robert en poussant un profond soupir où se mêlaient, dans un cocktail étrange d'émotions, soulagement et détresse. Car Susan était une femme, et en tant que telle, elle comprenait beaucoup de chose. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait deviné l'attachement qui unissait les deux hommes, mais une femme voit au delà, car elle est tout à fois le loup et l'agneau, le serpent et la biche, la catin et la sainte. Et ça l'avait rendu aussi furieuse qu'heureuse. En tant que la femme de Robert, l'arrivé de Jude dans leur vie l'avait évidemment blessé, réveillant en elle la flamme de la jalousie. Mais... mais Susan n'était pas une bonne épouse jalouse à la moindre déviation. Elle était marié à Robert pour la seule raison qu'il était son âme sœur et qu'elle l'aimait profondément, au delà de tout, d'un amour qui transcende la raison humaine. Elle l'aimait auprès d'elle comme elle l'aimait loin d'elle, malgré la douleur que ça lui pouvait lui causer et qu'elle préférerai largement l'avoir à ses côtés, car il était aussi lui-même lorsqu'il ne l'était pas. Et puis Jude avait cette lueur de sensibilité féminine en lui, comme une force fragile. En cela, ils se comprenaient. Elle aimait réellement Jude pour ce que Robert aimait en lui, car cet amour duquel elle était tenue à l'écart faisait parti de lui. Elle aimait aussi Jude car deux forces valait mieux qu'une, et elle savait qu'il saurait veiller sur Robert aussi bien qu'elle et que sa présence serait même nécessaire.

Mais les démons de Jude, ce n'était pas à elle de les trouver ni de les réparer. C'était le travail de Robert. Sous le stresse de son silence, celui-ci but d'un trait son verre d'alcool. Il savait qu'elle avait comprit, aussi aucun des deux ne prononça le nom de Jude.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Susan. Je suis perdu.

Ils se dévisagèrent tendrement.

- Mon amour, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu sauras parfaitement comment faire. Et quel que soit le problème, n'oublie pas que la sincérité est _toujours_ la meilleur solution. Si la personne dont tu parles t'aimes, elle te pardonnera, mais tu dois prendre les bonnes décisions et surtout, Robert, laisser parler ton cœur.

Elle était penchée sur lui, les mains sur ses genoux. Les yeux humides, il la contempla, s'approcha lentement tandis que ses yeux glissaient vers ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent. Puis elle se redressa et l'enlaçant par les hanches, il reposa la tête sur son bas ventre en un geste régressif. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, puis se dégagea. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle ajouta avec un clin d'oeil :

- Dans tous les cas, c'est pas en restant ici à te lamenter que tu vas faire avancer le chmilblick, Rob ! Alors bouge tes fesses et va rejoindre Jude avant qu'il fasse une connerie !

Tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans l'embrasure la porte du couloir, il rougit violemment. Susan avait ça en elle, ce côté tendre et brut à la fois, cette ambivalence entre les émotions les plus profondes et l'humour le plus cru, presque masculin, tout cela dans le même espace temps.

Il se leva, fit quelques pas, décida d'aller dehors, même s'il ignorait encore où aller exactement et comment faire. Il enfila son blouson, mit ses chaussures et prit la sortie. L'air frais le rasséréna. Il alluma une cigarette et se mit à arpenter la terrasse. Devant lui, sagement garée, sa voiture l'attendait, prête à vrombir.

Où pouvait bien être Jude ? Robert jura devant le grand vide d'ignorance face à cette question, tout en se demandant ce qu'Holmes trouverait à y répondre. En désespoir de cause, il décida de commencer par l'hôtel où Jude logeait, sans se faire d'illusion pour autant. En effet, Jude ne s'y trouvait pas et n'y était pas revenu entre temps. Il remonta dans sa voiture et roula au hasard, revenant sur les lieux de l'interview, repartant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il roulait par automatisme. Les minutes, les heures passaient, et son inquiétude croissait de plus en plus. Il imaginait Jude perdu au milieu de nulle part, ou ayant pris la décision folle de rentrer sur le champ en Angleterre. _C'est trop bête_, se dit-il, _il ne peut pas être parti comme ça... j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé …_

La radio tournait, mais aucune annonce d'accident quelconque, et aucune nouvelle qui aurait pu concerner Jude.

_Judsie, où es-tu... _

Alors qu'il passait devant une boite de nuit, des fêtards complètement bourrés traversèrent juste devant ses roues. Il était si distrait qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à eux et vit venir le pire. Il sursauta brusquement et parvint à piler de justesse. Déjà sur les nerfs et prêt à sauter à la gorge du n'importe quel imbécile se trouvant sur son passage, il descendit furieux du véhicule en claquant la portière derrière lui.

- Bordel, espèces de connards, vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez ?!

Ils éclatèrent de rire sans se retourner, et lui braillèrent quelques répliques incompréhensibles tout en le saluant de leur bouteille d'alcool dressée au dessus de leurs têtes. Fulminant, Robert jura alors qu'une voiture, derrière lui, le klaxonnait.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon ! Grogna-t-il au chauffeur impatient.

Mais alors qu'il démarrait et appuyait sur l'accélérateur, il crut apercevoir Jude par la porte ouverte du bar dansant. Il pila une seconde fois quelques mètres plus loin et se fit incendier par le chauffeur de derrière qui parvint à ne pas lui rentrer dedans mais le doubla furieusement, moteur vrombissant. En passant devant lui, il lui adressa par la fenêtre ouverte un magnifique doigt d'honneur en braillant une insulte que Robert n'entendit pas. Il se gara, descendit de voiture et le cœur battant se dirigea vers la boite de nuit.

Les odeurs mêlées et exaltés de tabac, d'alcool et de transpiration lui fit plisser le nez. Il plissa les yeux, chercha Jude – du moins celui qui lui avait paru lui ressembler – mais la foule grouillait et le bruit lui faisait mal à la tête.

_Bordel de merde, t'aurais pas pu noyer ton chagrin avec une bouteille dans un cimetière, ça aurait été plus calme ?!_

Un brusque éclat de rire, plus fort que les autres, fit courir un frisson le long de son échine. Il reconnaîtrait le rire de Jude entre mille.

Planté là seul devant le bar, bras ballant, Robert se retourna.

Évidemment, qu'il était là. La peine et l'alcool avait déformé ses traits angéliques en un démon sarcastique, cruel et désillusionné. Son odieux sourire en coin, sa figure complètement défaite, sa posture même avait quelque chose de profondément mauvais et de vulgairement séducteur. Il avait abandonné écharpe, manteau, gilet, et ne portait qu'un tee shirt blanc à manche courte collé à son torse par la transpiration et l'alcool, sur son jean délavé. Une bouteille de vodka à la main, il titubait, deux filles déguisée en prostitué sous chaque bras. Elles le dévoraient du regard en gloussant, le tripotant et bécotant d'une façon qui dégoûta Robert.

- Salut, Rob, lui lança-t-il sans le quitter un instant du regard en s'envoyant une nouvelle rasade d'alcool dans le gosier, tu t'amuses bien ? Celles-là c'est les miennes, va t'en trouver d'autres.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il les attrapa par les fesses et les embrassa langoureusement l'une après l'autre.

Et Robert le fixait, la gorge nouée, le cœur serré, sans parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce tableau de débauche de seconde zone le pétrifia. Une des filles léchait sans retenue aucune l'épaule de Jude tandis qu'il la pelotait d'une main et de l'autre s'occupait du fessier de sa copine. Et alors, il fit quelque chose qui frappa Robert en plein cœur. Non pas par la crudité de la chose, mais parce que c'était Judsie. _Son _Judsie. Reculant juste à peine du visage de la fille, celui-ci se mit à l'embrasser de façon à exposer pleinement leurs deux langues qui se tripotaient sans pudeur, sans le moindre amour même de la chose, et lentement, il leva vers lui un regard intense, provocateur, et le coin de sa bouche qu'il voyait se releva en un sourire démoniaque, tandis qu'il la léchait grossièrement.

Ce fut comme un coup violent à la poitrine. Robert crut suffoquer. Il recula s'adosser au bar, sans quitter Jude des yeux malgré que ceux-ci deviennent dangereusement humides. Il avait beau être une star internationale désiré et adulée, l'objet de fantasmes de beaucoup de fan, il avait beau avoir une famille qu'il aimait par dessus tout et du succès... Jude tenait quelque chose de lui, que eux tous n'atteignait pas. Quelque chose qui avait le pouvoir de le détruire, d'effacer tout le reste pour qu'il n'existât que lui et même s'il savait cela terriblement réciproque, il se senti trahi, raillé, trompé, abandonné. Il se força à détourner le regard, commanda un verre de rhum qu'il ne toucha pas. Alors, une pensée lui apparut, claire et crue.

_C'est exactement ce que Jude a ressenti il y a quelques heures... _

Il se demanda ce qui était le plus douloureux, entre souffrir soit même atrocement ou savoir que cette même souffrance est le reflet de celle que vous avez causé. Leur lien était fort, précieux. Il ne devait pas souffrir de pareils gâchis.

Alors, Jude s'approcha, les deux dindes toujours sous ses bras. Il posa avec fracas sa bouteille vide sur le comptoir et se plaçant derrière lui, l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face.

Il se dévisagèrent, Robert avec une fragilité tellement enfantine qui avait fait tomber son masque d'assurance débridée, Jude, avec un air ironique et séducteur. Une beauté qui pourtant n'ébranlait absolument pas Robert, une beauté vulgaire, de _seconde zone_.

_Jude, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, reviens, reviens-moi..._

Dangereusement, Jude se rapprochait.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, mon chou, t'es jaloux ? Chuchota-t-il, et il vit ses paupières se baisser tandis qu'il contemplait sa bouche, l'effleurait du bout des doigts, c'est ça que tu veux, hum ?

Lèvres retroussées sur une langue avide, Jude se pencha lentement, se colla à lui. Caché entre leur deux corps, ses mains le fouillaient, descendant vers son entre entre-jambe.

_Non, Jude, non, je t'en supplie, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas ça, non._

Robert eu envie de pleurer. Comme un gosse, oui, au milieu de ce délire qui lui échappait. Il n'aimait pas ce Jude là, rôle créé de toute pièce, séducteur et sans règle, ce Jude-prostitué qui n'éprouvait aucun respect pour les autres, et encore moins pour lui-même. S'il devait l'embrasser, il voulait que ce soit avec amour, pas avec violence, pas avec vengeance.

Ce baiser-là, c'était une claque. Une bonne grosse claque dans la figure. Quelque chose de sale.

_Tu vois, sale type, tu es exactement comme ces filles à mes yeux, tu veux une gâterie, tient, je vais t'en donner une, mais moi, tu ne m'auras jamais. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu veux mon corps, salopard ? Très bien, je te le donne, de toute façon, moi je n'existe plus, je n'existe pas, je ne suis qu'un jouet, et je prends mon pied putain, à n'être que ça, rien que ça, un objet de désir qui passe de bras en bras, de bouche en bouche, de corps en corps, et vous salie, oui, vous salie bien plus que vous ne me salissez... _

Robert saisi brusquement le poignet de Jude, à un cil de son sexe. Il reculait, raide, pour tenir ses lèvres loin des siennes.

- Jude, prévient-il fermement, arrête.

Celui-ci le regardait toujours, avec cet odieux sourire qui était le sien sans l'être vraiment.

- Quoi, t'aimes pas qu'on te chatouille ? Non c'est vrai, tu préfères manipuler toi-même... Et bien, _manipule-moi._ Je me laisserez faire. Je serai sage... comme une image !

Et il se lécha les lèvres, éclata d'un rire dément qui le plia en deux. Robert avala sa salive, décida de prendre les choses en main, il ne supportait plus la situation. Il se leva, essaya

prudemment d'approcher Jude qui titubait au milieu du bar-et heureusement que tout le monde était bien trop pété pour sortir les portables et jouer les paparazzis.

- On va y aller, Jude.

celui-ci se tourna difficilement vers lui.

- Ooooh, pourquoi ? Tu t'amuses pas ?

Robert ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Il lui mit sa veste sur les épaules et essaya de le diriger vers la sortie.

- Encore un veeeeeerre ! Beugla Jude

- Non, Jude, soupira Robert en regardant autour de lui, tu as suffisamment bu pour aujourd'hui.

Robert ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jude s'énerve. Il se retourna brutalement vers lui et le bouscula violemment. Surpris, Robert ne parvint pas à se rattraper et s'étala comme une masse au milieu des clients qui s'écartèrent brusquement et éclatèrent de rire. Relevé sur les coudes, horrifié, il leva la tête vers Jude, au dessus de lui, enragé.

- Mais t'es qui, crevard, pour me donner des ordres ?

Profondément blessé et humilié, Robert se releva pour lui faire face.

- Oh, je ne suis personne, répondit-il d'un ton terriblement neutre en le fixant droit dans les yeux, mais tu vas me suivre quand même.

Il n'y a pas pire solitude que celle que l'on éprouve auprès d'un être aimé et qui devient un autre. Il n'y a pas pire solitude ce sentiment de trahison atroce qui comprime le cœur. Il attrapa fermement Jude par le bras et le traîna de force à l'extérieur. Le visage dur, des larmes pleins la gorge, il marcha à pas vif jusqu'à sa voiture, sans prêter attention aux vociférations de Jude qui se débattait derrière lui. Il ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture et le fourgua sans ménagement à l'intérieur avant de la claquer derrière lui. Alors qu'il s'asseyait au volant, Jude se redressa et posa un avant bras sur chacun des sièges.

- Pourquoi tu me mets à l'arrière comme un gosse ?

Robert démarra, passant les vitesses avec des gestes brusques et énervés. Sans lui accorder un seul regard, il répondit simplement :

- Parce que tu te comportes comme un gosse.

Dans un éclat de rire mauvais, Jude s'écrasa sur le siège arrière.

_Et parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu me sautes dessus quand je conduis_, ironisa sombrement Robert pour lui-même même s'il savait au fond de lui que Jude ne recommencerai plus.

- T'es complètement raide, se crut obligé de constater Robert alors que la voiture entrait sur l'autoroute.

- C'est ça, démenti ce dernier, pitoyable.

- Jude, je sais ce que c'est qu'être raide, et pas qu'à cause de l'alcool, crois moi.

Il ignora ses grommellement ensommeillés, chercha d'une main son téléphone portable dans la poche arrière de son jean pour appeler Susan. Après plusieurs longs bips, elle décrocha enfin.

- Rob ?

Il déglutit sans parvenir à répondre.

- Est- ce ça va ?

- Susie, je suis avec Jude... il a bu. Je préférerai que tu prennes le petit avec toi et que vous alliez dormir chez ta mère ou à l'hôtel pour ce soir, tu veux bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- D'accord. J' y vais. Et, Rob'... Prend soin de toi. Et de lui aussi.

- OK.

Il raccrocha, et conserva le plus grand silence tout au long du trajet. Jude non plus ne pipa mot. Il arriva enfin à destination, se gara et, contournant la voiture, entreprit de faire sortir Jude de la voiture. Heureusement, il était à présent dans un état de somnolence et ce fut facile. Il passa un bras ferme autour de sa taille, l'aida à marcher, tournant la clé dans la serrure d'une main en poussant la porte du pied. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la salle de bain où il l'assit par terre pour faire couler un bain chaud, se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour lui retirer ses vêtements, sans lui enlever son slip, les jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce pour les laver. Il avait une mine affreuse, mais le fixait d'une manière étrange. Lui évitait à tous prix son regard et essayait de garder la tête froide. Il le fit entrer dans la baignoire, remonta ses manches, alla chercher un gant dans le placard qu'il enduit de gel douche à la vanille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jude, assis paupières closes dans la baignoire, tête en arrière. Robert s'accroupit à côté de la baignoire, commença à lui savonner le dos, les épaules, les bras, la gorge, la poitrine, le ventre. Il se laissait faire voluptueusement, avec des petits soupirs de biens êtres. Robert se sentait bizarre, en proie à des émotions contradictoires. Les images de la soirée, pour ne pas dire de Jude, le hantaient, destructrices. Et à la fois, il revoyait l'expression de Jude, juste après l'interview, son air perdu, blessé.

_Mais que suis je à tes yeux, Robert ? Un faire valoir ? Tout cela n'est-il que... du marketing ?Un jeu de plus, une manipulation extrêmement bien menée destinée à faire de la pub ? Depuis le début... ne suis-je qu'un outil, pour toi ?_

Bien sur qu'il était terriblement en colère contre Jude, mais aussi aussi extrêmement malheureux – et honteux – du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il essayait d'imaginer, en boucle, les différents scénarios qui avait pu se produire durant les heures où ils avaient été séparés. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, lui demander pardon et qu'ils s'expliquent une bonne fois pour toute. Ca aurait évité qu'il se sente si... En fait, Robert ne savait pas comment s'était senti Jude, ce que ça avait réveillé en lui. Mais il savait que ça lui avait fait mal, et qu'il aurait dû être à ses côtés pour l'aider à surmonter à son angoisse, le consoler. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et à l'instant, à tous ses autres sentiments se mêlait aussi une forme de réconfort à pouvoir s'occuper de lui, à le sentir si fragile et nu sous ses mains. Car il avait besoin de ça pour se sentir fort. Cependant, les images, les mots, l'assaillaient encore et encore, comme un film terrifiant se ressassant en boucle dans son esprit et le surprenant, sadique, au moment où il était le plus vulnérable.

Il fit couler de l'eau sur le visage de Jude qui rejeta la tête en arrière pour la poser dans sa main, lui offrant son visage, sa gorge. De ses doigts, il lui effleura la nuque, le reposa pour s'emparer du shampoing et massa voluptueusement son cuir chevelu, enduisant délicatement les pointes. Il descendit sur la nuque, hésita. Jude était dans un état avancé et ne se rendait pas compte de grand chose, à part du fait, peut-être, que ça faisait du bien. Saisi par la colère alors que l'image de l'autre Jude reprenait le dessus, il se reprit, le rinça, l'aida à sortir et lui enfila un long peignoir blanc avant de le frictionner. Il décida finalement de lui enfiler un autre slip - il y était bien obligé, lui enfila un vieux pantalon de jogging à lui, un grand tee shirt, et le coucha sur le lit de la chambre d'ami après lui avoir fait avaler un médicament. Sur le pas de la porte, il hésita, s'arrêta et le regarda. Couché en chien de fusil, déjà prêt à dormir, Jude poussait de petits gémissements-grognement tout en palpant la couette et cherchant du nez une place sur l'oreiller. Et Robert, quel que soit ce qu'il éprouvait, ne put se résoudre à passer cette porte et à le laisser. Il s'assit par terre juste à côté de lui, posa son menton sur le matelas dans une attitude totalement enfantine – canine, à la rigueur – et levant le bras, caressa son cou, ses joues, sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, remonta sur le front et suivit le creux entre les sourcils, la ligne du nez. Dans son sommeil naissant, Jude grogna de plaisir et sourit. Son vrai sourire d'ange, un peu diabolique c'est vrai, plutôt félin aurait dit Robert, mais d'ange tout de même, pas de démon travesti en ange. Il tendit son menton pour offrir sa gorge à la caresse et faisant basculer sa tête dans son bras replié sur le drap, Robert s'exécuta, le grattouillant gentiment. Il resta là un moment à le contempler et le regarder sombrer dans le sommeil, puis il s'adossa au matelas, attrapa le calepin et le stylo qui traînaient sur la table de nuit, et essaya d'écrire. Le meilleur moyen d'être sincère. On ne peut jamais tout à fait se fier aux paroles qui sortent, parfois intruses, de notre bouche.

_Judsie, je voulais te dire que si je t'ai blessé tout à l'heure, ce n'était absolument pas mon intention..._

Il raya, recommença.

_Judsie, je suis vraiment désolé pour ne pas t'avoir annoncé la naissance de mon fils, et pour toutes les gaffes que j'ai enchaînées tout à l'heure..._

Il raya encore.

_Judsie, je pourrais te dire de toutes les façons possibles à quel point je m'excuse pour le mal que je t'ai fait, à quel point je me sens mal moi-même de t'avoir blessé. Il y a bien des choses que j'ignore encore de toi, et je ne t'oblige pas à m'en parler, seulement, je sais ce que c'est, les démons lovés sous les lits de nos conscience et qui à la moindre défaillance, surgissent des ténèbres. Je sais ce que c'est, Jude, de souffrir, d'avoir peur et d'être désespéré au point de vouloir s'éclater la tronche._

_ Mais jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme un faire-valoir, et encore moins comme un outil, j'ai bien trop de respect et d'affection pour toi pour me permettre ça. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, ni manipulé, ni trompé. Le lien qui s'est tissé entre nous dans le bar de Guy, et depuis ce jour à chaque moment passé ensemble que ce soit sur le tournage ou en dehors, je ne l'ai pas joué, je l'ai comme toi réellement ressenti et moi aussi ça m'a bouleversé. _

_Il faut aussi que tu comprennes quelque chose, je suis moi-même dans chacun des visages que j'affiche, que ce soit pour une interview ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je joue oui peut-être, je manipule, mais je me manipule moi-même, car mon être est le jeu. Je me suis entier offert à lui, car il n'y a que ça qui donne un sens à ma vie et me retient, de me faire éclater la tronche. Quand je joue une scène, je ne la joue pas bien, parce que je ne la joue pas, pas comme vous la jouez vous, je n'ai aucun truc, je la ressens. Pleinement, complètement. Je m'offre à elle, sans retenue, sans peur, car je n'ai pas peur de ne plus exister. Je vis pour m'abandonner à l'extase du jeu, à l'extase du ressentir, et je ressens vraiment, Jude, ces émotions, ces moments, comme s 'ils étaient ma vie. Une partie de ma vie, une partie de moi. _

_Je sais que tu comprends, car il ne peut en être autrement. _

_Bonne nuit, Judsie._

Robert relu sa lettre, plutôt satisfait, et soudain envahi par l'épuisement, posa le papier sur le lit, et quitta silencieusement la pièce.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Jude se réveilla, d'un sommeil lourd, sans rêve. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Il sommeilla encore une bonne grosse vingtaine de minutes , recommença à sombrer, se reprit juste à temps, se força à ouvrir les yeux. L'esprit vide, il examina la couette, l'oreiller, la table de nuit et plus loin le mur de la pièce. Ne parvenant à s'extirper des griffes du sommeil, il se redresse. Il se sentait fiévreux et nauséeux. Bref, il avait la gueule de bois. Il se demanda où il était, et surtout comment il y était arrivé. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il reconnu la chambre d'ami de Robert. Un affreux sentiment de malaise imprécis s'insinua en lui. De toutes ses forces, il essaya de se rappeler la soirée d'hier, mais son dernier souvenir cohérent remontait à sa conduite désastreuse au volant et son entrée dans un bar. Il se souvenait avoir bu, ressentait par flashs imprécis sa descente dans l'alcool... mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il se trouvait dans la chambre d'ami de Robert. Et encore heureux que ce ne soit _que _la chambre d'ami !

Ne pas savoir ce qui s'était produit la veille l'emplissait d'une angoisse insupportable. Mon dieu, mais dans quel état Robert l'avait-il retrouvé ? Jude déglutit, repoussa les couvertures et réalisa qu'il portait un jogging de Robert. Il l'avait souvent vu sur lui, le soir, pendant le tournage. Et... bon sang. _Il ne portait plus le même slip._ Génial. En plus de ça, il était sur que... et bah oui. Il sentait bon le gel douche à la vanille, celui qu'il aimait utiliser et Robert le savait, après ces mois de cohabitation lors du tournage. Il rougit violemment, n'essayant surtout pas de visualiser la scène. Il n' avait décidément aucune envie de sortir de cette chambre, mais il était 10 h 47 et il se dit qu'il y serai bien obligé de toute façon, à moins de s'échapper en douce par la fenêtre, ce qu'il estima, quand même, peu diplomate. Il se leva, mal assuré sur ses jambes et la tête dans le brouillard, se força à s'étirer. En prenant le gilet en tweed qui reposait au bas du lit, il frôla et déplaça une feuille de papier. Il la fixa, décida de la déplier après une hésitation, et commença à lire. Il se rassit lourdement sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux.

_Rob…_

l'émotion le gagna et il eu soudain l'irrépressible envie de le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Il rangea soigneusement le papier dans sa poche, et sortit discrètement de la chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il remarqua que Susan ne s'y trouvait pas, pas plus que dans leur chambre – la porte était restée ouverte et le lit était vide. Assis sur un tabouret haut au bar de la cuisine, Robert lui tournait le dos. Jude se mordit les lèvres, affreusement gêné, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il avança, contourna le bar de façon à le voir de profil. Il buvait un café, le regard perdu dans le vague. A son expression, Jude comprit tout de suite que c'était pire encore que ce qu'il avait craint. Il avait la mine épuisée de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit et sûrement pleuré. Il demeurait immobile, lointain, abattu, ses yeux sombres hantés d'une lueur de tristesse. Il ne lui témoigna pas le moindre signe de bienvenu. Jude déglutit, passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête en baissant les yeux.

- Salut...

Lentement Robert abaissa sa tasse de café et tourna le visage dans sa direction. Sa façon de le dévisager mit Jude profondément mal à l'aise. Comme s'il voyait, à travers lui quelque chose dont lui même n'avait pas connaissance, comme s'il le découvrait ou fouillait en lui. Jude eu le plus grand mal à soutenir son regard. Que pouvait-il avoir fait de si terrible ?

Il essaya de se remémorer ses précédentes cuites, s'il avait déjà commis des actes regretables à ces moments là, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Salut. Pas trop mal ?

Son ton était froid, distant, terriblement dénué d'émotions. Saisi d'effroi Jude cligna des yeux, n'osant faire un geste.

- Si, répondit-il.

- Pas étonnant. Le café est chaud, tu peux te servir.

Jude se força à se tourner vers la cafetière, à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ses mains tremblaient et il se concentra pour ne pas en renverser à côté. Sa tête tournait. Il eu du mal à marcher droit jusqu'au bar, où il s'installa en face de Robert, légèrement en décalage. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de sa tasse de café, il en bu quelques gorgées nerveuses, oppressé par le silence. Il n'osait toujours pas le regarder. Puis ça devint vraiment trop insupportable, la tension, la nervosité, l'envahissait, il se leva brusquement et dans son mouvement d'humeur, bouscula accidentellement la tasse de café, qui resta sur le bar mais déversa tout son contenu. En contraste avec l'immobilité précédente, de fut un véritable remue-ménage. Les chaises crissèrent, leurs voix se mêlèrent en un épouvantable brouhaha. Ils se précipitèrent en même temps sur la tasse, hésitèrent, se figèrent.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, ne cessait de répéter Jude, en boucle, comme une prière.

Son bouleversement soudain et déplacé surpris Robert, qui redressa discrètement la tasse d'une main en s'adossant au bar en l'examinant. Le café imprégna le dos de son tee shirt mais il l'ignora.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Jude. Ce n'est qu'une tasse de café...

Il vit les larmes monter en lui, la progression des tressauts du visage qui craque sous le surplus d'émotions, se reprend, se crispe, s'abandonne. Et il les ressentait, les savourait, les absorbait, toutes ces larmes qui venaient, réveillée par une tasse de café renversée.

Jude bascula contre lui, ses mains s'accrochèrent désespérément à son tee shirt, il enfoui son visage au creux de sa gorge. Robert déglutit, fit un geste pour refermer ses bras autour de lui mais n'y parvint pas.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon choux, t'es jaloux ? C'est ça que tu veux, hum ? _

_Quoi, t'aimes pas qu'on te chatouille ? Non c'est vrai, tu préfères manipuler toi-même... Et bien, manipule-moi. Je me laisserez faire. Je serai sage... comme une image ! _

_Mais t'es qui, crevard, pour me donner des ordres ?_

Robert avala sa salive, se concentra très fort pour ne pas le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui hurler :

« Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, hein ?! Mais c'est trop tard, Jude, _trop tard_ ! Tu comprends, ça ? Va te faire foutre, avec tes excuses ! »

Mais... Robert ne put pas non plus passer à l'acte. Car il était là, à sangloter sur son épaule, si fragile, si… si Judsie. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonna aux sensations de ce corps contre le sien,_ son corps à lui_. Ca vibrait, ça picotait, ça brûlait, ça démangeait à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur.

Les images l'assaillaient, si hurlantes, si crues, qu'il fut certains que son corps entier le trahiraient, qu'elles se reflétaient, en miroir, dans ses yeux. _Ce n'était pas le moment. _

Il le revit, nu, dans la baignoire, le corps ruisselant de gouttes d'eau, son sourire d'extase lorsqu'il le savonnait…

le désir ardant, de le renverser immédiatement à plat ventre sur le canapé, de faire glisser son tee shirt tout en embrassant le creux des reins, la colonne vertébrale, les omoplates, les épaules, la nuque. De le palper, le masser, le caresser, le lécher, de le faire ronronner et gémir de plaisir l'envahit.

- Jude... grogna-t-il, s'il te plaît...

Jude ne comprit évidemment pas le sens de cette réplique et se méprenant, il se reprit, s'éloigna, se mit à tourner en rond juste devant lui.

- Je ne sais pas, Rob, je ne me souviens pas de hier soir, de comment je suis arrivé ici, dans quel état tu as pu me trouver... Et je suis terrifié, c'est insupportable de pas savoir ce que j'ai pu te faire de mal, mais… essaye de me comprendre, j'ai cru que tout ça 'avait été que du vent, que tu te servais de moi, depuis le début, et tandis que moi je te livrais mon cœur tu... me manipulais. Je savais que tu n'avais pas fait semblant de me comprendre, mais c'est encore pire, de comprendre et de s'en servir pour… pour... j'ai eu peur, Rob ! Je me suis senti si seul, si nul, j'ai cru devenir fou, me saouler, c'était tout ce qui me restait à faire, pour arrêter un peu de penser, toutes ces idées affreuses qui me torturais. J'avais vraiment qu'une envie... c'était de te casser la gueule, de te détruire, de...

Il s'arrêta, enfoui son visage dans ses mains, poussa un long soupir pour se calmer.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille, maintenant.

Il se trouva pathétique, mais ne pu faire autrement que prendre cette déchirante décision. En premier lieux, il épongea le café puis alla à la chambre d'ami pour arranger le lit, fit un détour par la salle de bain pour se reprendre un peu et retrouver un semblant de calme, au moins pour sauver les apparences. Le mal de crâne était épouvantable. Le sang battait à ses oreilles et à ses tempes. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, humidifia ses cheveux et les ébouriffa pour avoir l'air potable malgré sa gueule de déterré d'après cuite. Tant pis, il irait dehors en jogging. Il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, et se prépara mentalement à revoir Robert malgré qu'il n'eut pas du tout envie de se confronter de nouveau à lui. Il décida de traverser le plus vite possible la salle de séjour, tête basse et visage impassible, et ne lancer qu'un bref au revoir sans se retourner. Quand il débarqua dans la pièce, il remarqua distraitement que Robert, devant son ordinateur allumé, avait repris sa place au bar. Sa réaction cependant l'intrigua, mais il était trop concentré pour atteindre le couloir qu'il n'y prêta qu'une attention minime. Robert sursauta et referma vivement l'écran en se tournant vers lui. Mais Jude évitait consciencieusement de le regarder.

- Jude...

Il passa devant lui en ignorant superbement son appel.

- Jude, s'il te plaît...

Alors qu'il atteignait la porte du couloir en coup de vent, il entendit la chaise crisser violemment et Robert se précipita sur lui, le saisi brusquement par l'avant bras. Forcé dans l'élan de se retourner vers lui, Jude le fusilla du regard, une réplique cinglante sur la bord des lèvres. Mais l'expression de Robert, très différent de celle de tout à l'heure, le paralysa.

Il semblait déployer un effort surhumain pour masquer son agitation derrière un masque de sang froid, mais sa tension était palpable et Jude reçut son bouleversement en pleine figure.

Il ne put prononcer une seule phrase, et demeura silencieux à le scruter du regard. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose dont Robert éprouvait visiblement des difficultés à lui révéler, et son angoisse s'accrut.

- Tu ne peux pas partir, Jude, il faut... il faut...

Il ne parvint pas à rester calme et à son tour, céda à la panique. Il se détourna de lui, le visage entre ses mains, en poussant de petits gémissement aigus et Jude s'approcha de lui, s'appuya doucement contre son dos, comme l'avait fait Susan, caressa ses épaules pour le calmer.

- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Rob.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, lui prit les mains, noyant son regard humide d'émotion dans le sien, et respira plusieurs fois avant de parler.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Judsie... Je te jure que je ne le savais pas, j'ai regardé, pourtant, j'ai fais attention, mais c'était difficile de... _faire attention._

Il déglutit, baissa les yeux.

- On nous a filmé hier soir, avoua-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque. Je viens de voir... La vidéo a fait le tour du net et les journaux vont en parler, tout le monde et...

sa voix se brisa. Le sang sembla se dérober des joues de Jude qui demeura immobile à le fixer, sans parvenir à concevoir toute l'horreur de la situation. Puis soudain, saisi d'une impulsion frénétique, il se rua à toute allure sur l'ordinateur portable, le saisi au vol et courut s'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Robert réagit, mais trop tard.

- Jude, _non !_ Gronda-t-il sèchement.

Mais celui-ci n'obéit pas. Un sifflement strident résonnait à ses oreilles, masquant presque le tambourinement de Robert derrière la porte.

- S'il te plaît, Judsie... ne fait pas ça, le supplia-t-il, ouvre-moi, je te promets qu'on va trouver une solution, mais, s'il te plaît... _ne fait pas ça_.

Mais Jude ne l'entendait pas. Il _voulait_ savoir.

Il ouvrit l'ordinateur, la vidéo était déjà sur un onglet et il n'eut pas besoin de la chercher. Fébrile, il appuya sur play.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Robert s'était tu. Le son de mauvaise qualité de la vidéo était le seul bruit que l'on entendait.

Quand elle se fut terminé, il eu un long silence. L'eau gouttait sur le robinet, se fracassait dans l'évier. L'ordinateur glissa doucement des jambes de Jude, qui ramena ses genoux contre lui et se balança d'avant en arrière. Il tremblait. L'épouvante, le dégoût l'envahirent tout entier, si violemment qu'il en avait la nausée. Un sanglot perça le silence. Tout tanguait, tournait, flottait. Un spasme le plia en deux. Le corps vibrant de frémissements nerveux, il avança comme il pu, à quatre pattes, vers les WC et vomit dans la cuvette. Un gémissement rauque irrégulier, indéfini, sortait de sa gorge.

- Jude, ouvre moi.

Il entendit à peine Robert. Il allait mal, de plus en plus mal. Paupières papillonnantes, il tenta de regarder la porte mais sa vision tanguait et se brouillait affreusement. Et puis, il ne voulait pas lui ouvrir. Il ne voulait plus jamais se tenir devant lui ni croiser son regard. Il voulait disparaître, mourir instantanément. Il se pencha vers l'avant, parvenant à peine à se retenir de ses bras. Le malaise atteint son regret maximal, puis il perdit connaissance.

- Jude !

Robert cognait de toutes ses forces contre la porte. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il décida de la défoncer, recula et donna une série de coups de pied furieux. Le verrou céda, il ouvrit la porte comme un fou et découvrit Jude, étendu en chien de fusil, inconscient. Il se jeta à son chevet, le redressa délicatement et palpa sa gorge, par réflexe, pour vérifier le pouls.

- Jude ? Jude, tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse. Il glissa un bras sous ses genoux et le transporta sur le canapé. Puis il alla chercher un gant, le trempa sous l'eau glacée et retourna à son chevet. Agenouillé par terre, il humecta son visage, attendit qu'il reprenne connaissance. Jude poussa un petit grognement, ouvrit les yeux. Il le fixa, les yeux exorbités, paniqua et essaya de se relever. Rob le tint au épaules pour le maintenir allongé.

- Jude, calme toi, s'il te plaît.

Son ton calme, légèrement autoritaire, eut le bénéfice de faire con effet. Mais se coucha sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos. Robert soupira, s'allongea derrière lui de façon à ce que leur corps s'imbriquent. Sa jambe de dessus emprisonna celles de Jude et ses pieds cherchèrent les siens. Du bout de son nez et de ses lèvres, il caressa sa nuque, soufflant sur son épaule et promenant un doigt sur sa joue.

- Judsie... parle-moi, s'il te plaît.

Celui-ci déglutit.

- Comment peux-tu me prendre contre toi, là, maintenant ? Comment peux-tu... ne pas me foutre dehors ?

Robert le fit basculer sur le dos pour se placer à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et le dévisagea gravement. Leurs regards se noyèrent l'un en l'autre.

- Parce que tu es très sexy, évanoui sur mon canapé, lâcha enfin Robert le plus sérieusement du monde et Jude malgré lui se mit à pouffer.

Alors un petit sourire se dessina sur la bouche de Robert qui laissa ses yeux descendre effrontément vers les lèvres de son cadet. Il se pencha lentement vers elles, savourant à l'avance leur contact, mais à deux doigts de l'embrasser, Jude sursauta et se releva brusquement, lui tourna le dos, alla s'appuyer sur la table la plus proche.

- Robert peux-tu... peux-tu seulement... _imaginer _ce que j'éprouve en cet instant ?

Il se força à se retourner pour lui parler en face.

Ne feins pas, Rob. J'ai vu ta tête, ce matin, j'ai vu ta tête... _hier_, et... - il dû réprimer une montée de sanglots - Je sais que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit et que je t'ai sans doute blessé... comme personne ne l'as peut-être jamais fait. Et toutes les excuses que je puisse te faire ne changeront rien. Elles n'effaceront pas les images, ni pour toi... ni pour moi, tu comprends ?

Rob'... _comment on va faire ? _

La panique parlait à sa place. Déjà qu'on leur posait des questions, il n'osait même pas imaginer... Robert se leva, s'avança vers lui et le dévisagea.

- On fera face. Ensemble.

- Ça va être l'enfer, tu en as conscience ? Tout le monde va... et les magazines, et les journalistes et... et... Rob, j'ai peur.

Celui-ci le prit contre lui.

- Fait moi confiance. On peut même en tirer notre parti, si on assume pleinement ce qui s'est passé... On transformera les moqueries en curiosité, tu verras. On les fera tous se poser des questions et même fantasmer... _fais-moi confiance._ Je suis l'homme de la situation.

Jude se laissa aller contre lui dans un sourire.

- Mais, que dirons nous et que... ?

- Oh, s'il te plaît, Judsie... laisse les journaliste à la porte. A moins que tu veuilles qu'ils filment ça, tant qu'à faire ?

Robert l'attira avec lui, le fit tomber sur le canapé et monta félinement jusqu'à lui.

- Après tout, tu avais parfaitement raison, cher ami... _c'est ça _que je veux.

Ils s'approcha lentement de lui, suça doucement sa lèvre inférieure, titilla sa langue. Et il esquissa un sourire, alors que Jude de jetait sur ses lèvres et le faisait basculer contre lui en emprisonnant ses hanches entre ses jambes croisées.


End file.
